


father and son

by monicajackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicajackson/pseuds/monicajackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so after the giant war the greeks and the romans all suffered a huge loss in friends and family so the Gods decided of have a family week to spend time with their children . What happens when poseidon takes percy to montauk for  parent's week what do you think will happen .</p>
            </blockquote>





	father and son

**Author's Note:**

> So hi guys!! this iis my first ever fanfiction so hope you like it i do not own anything all credits for percy jackson go to rick riordan

chapter one father son bonding

percy pov:

After  the war with we won the war with gaea a lot of us were sad because we lost a lot of riends and family out on the field .we were all in mourning then chiron made an announcement during breakfast "so  as you all know that we lost some of friends and family during the titan war and the gods find that you could all use some 'cheering up' so zeus has declared that tomorrow be the start of 'parent week' the gods are coming here tomorrow and you will have the opportunity to spend time with them ". gsaps coming from the other campers "wait so the gods are coming here for a whole week?" asked someone from athena cabin "yes and your godly parent can do whatever you want within reason and they can take wherever for quality time together.They will be here in an hour better get ready" and with that all the campers ran of to their respective cabins to prepare for the arrival of the gods.the demeter cabin got to work and decorated their cabin with vines and flowers while the  hermes cabin got busy cleaning and stocking up on what looks like pranking tools.The athena cabin started arranging their collection of literature and architecture books and all that smarty stuff . I was walking towards my cabin when something landed on my head... it was a pink sock "oh that's  mine" said drew from the aphrodite cabin. "Hey what are you guys doing " i said confused "duh percy we are arranging our wardrobe my color , season and size " she said like it's the most obvious thing in the world "why do you have to do that" i asked not getting it "Oh my gods percy our mom is sups fashionable when she comes we can't let her look into our closet so hideously arranged"she said stressed out "OK"I said walking to my cabin.Well everywhere i look all the other campers were lashing out and i can understanding  that you'd be going insane to if your parent was a freaking immortal .You grow up never seeing them EVER so when you get news the you godly parent is coming for a whole week. Things  get super weird and awkward because it is kinda hard looking into the eyes of the parent who you feel abandoned you so yeah i get what situation their in. I was cleaning a little before the gods got here but you see unlike the other campers i don't feel all that awkward with my dad i think it's because my dad is a rule breaker and he visits me regularly even though it's against an ancient olypian law that states that god/goddesses can't have physical parental contact wit their parent,and with my dad being the god of  the sea they say the sea does not like to be restrained in short my dad is a huge rule breaker my says i got that form him .Sometimes i don't admit it but i love my dad "ALL CAMPERS TO THE MESS HALL" chiron shouted .All the campers go to the mess hall and then there was a big bright light and then it slowly disappeared and then standing in i'ts place are the 13 olypians (zeus, poseidon, hades, demeter, aphrodite, hephestus, apollo ,artemis ,athena ,dionysus ,ares , hermes  ,hera "welcome olypians enjoy your bonding week i saw all the other gods going to their kids "hello son "said someone that snap me out of my thoughts "hey dad "i said smiling it does feel really good to be spending time with my dad  " hello son he said again while hugging me and i hugged him back

"so what are we going to do for parents week " i asked 

"well i was thinking we could go to montauk " he said smiling . I love that place because of so many reasons bu the main ones are because that's where my parents met and because of the ocean which is my home territory being a son of poseidon and all. "Well we better get ready then my dad said laughing . We both walked to the poseidon cabin me and my dad smiling at each other putting his arm my shoulder .Well let's get this week started.

POSEIDON POV:  
well my plan for this 'parent week' was to take percy to montauk. Montauk was and still is very special to me because that is where i met sally jackson the most beautiful , smart , loving caring woman i have ever met. she was the only woman i truly fell in love with.  
we met in montauk and we spent the summer toghether in love i kept her a secret from my brothers because i would die then let anyone hurt sally.When i first found out that she was pregnant i wanted to bring her to atlantis . I wanted to make her immortal so we could raise our son together  
but she said no and to be honest that broke my heart .But i had to respect her decision .I couldn't help but smile she was always stubborn it was one of the things i loved about her. My thoughts were interrupted by percy  
"hey dad ready to go" he said smiling  
"ok hold on"i said .Then mist started to surround  us teleporting us to montauk

percy pov

i was actually excited about spending time with my dad .When we arrived we saw there were a lot of people here. I just hope that the mist can cover up two strangers coming from nowhere

"how come there a lot of people here"my dad asked" maybe there is something going on here today" i said back while we were walking i saw a huge sign i tried reading it but it came out like "KUATNOM NAECO NUF RIAF" stupid dyslexia. "Hi welcome to the montauk ocean fun fair '' a girl in a life guard uniform said behind us "hi i'm uhh.....poseidon ....jackson "my dad said and i snickered in the background "uuhh yes that is it i'm poseidon jackson and this is my son percy jackson "hey i'm percy" i said while smiling "hey welcome i'm aria .I'm the life guard here.Any way this is the fair we got all kinds of game and competitions where you can win fun prizes "she said "really " i said with a happy look on my face . "sure this place all types of fun"she wanted to say more until voices started coming from her walkie talkie"oops sorry gotta work anyway have fun" she said while running.Me and my dad walked inside and saw a whole bunch of game booths and food trucks and on the beach there was some sorta contest going on , well whatever it is if it involves me and the ocean i am in. "so dad what do you wanna do?" no answer. "dad ?... dad ?... dad ?..." when my dad didn't answer for the third time i turned around and he was standing by a table with people handing out flyers "hey dad what are you doing ?"i said "well percy i joined the fishing competition my dad said with pride in his voice "but dad isn't that kinda cheating because your ,you know what " i said hiding the fact that my dad is god of the sea. "Yes i see know that percy but ever since gaea and her stupid giants tried destroy olympus i have had no time for fishing "my dad said agitated "and besides what the mortals don't know won't hurt them" my dad said with a smirk on his face we both knew that my dad was gonna win he's poseidon god of the sea every single marine animal has to listen to him but i think it was only fair for my dad to have a competitor his level right .

  
POSEIDON POV :

I was getting ready for the fishing derby fixing my bait for the fish like any good fisherman would do, not that i would need bait but still i had to keep up appearance. i was waiting for the tournament to start when i heard the referee speaking through a megaphone "all participants for the fishing tournament please fall in we are about to start i started walking towards the docks when i bumped into percy "hi dad" he said with a smile on his face , but it wasn't a ' nice to see you ' smile it was more of a 'i'm up to something' smile and knowing my son that was never a good sign ."percy what are you doing here"i asked then i noticed percy had the same tag stuck to shirt it was the same as mine but a different number"well dad i entered the fishing tournament too" i was shocked my son , my favorite son is competing against me "pery you are competing against me?" he nodded "percy you are obviously forgetting who i am "i said smirking " yeah but dd i'm your son and you know what they say like father like son" he said smirking "well son bring it on "i said ready for this.I made it to the docks and chose my spot percy stood beside me we looked at each other "father"percy said jokingly serious i retaliated with "perseus" i said also jokingly serious he flinched a little at my use of his full name he always hated it hmmm score one for the dad. The tournament finally began i mentally commanded all the fish nearby to come to me and as they got closer i could hear their tiny little brains chanting 'LORD POSEIDON , GOD OF THE SEA' . they kept gathering near me getting closer and closer and i could sense percy doing the same thing fish also started to gather near him as well chanting their in little heads' SON OF THE SEA GOD,PRINCE OF THE SEA' all the fish continued to gather near us and no one even noticed stupid mortals . I could tel the fish were conflicted on who to obey me or percy and i could understand that i could feel the intense amount of power percy was emitting from just summoning fish. Percy's powers were strong strong enough to rival a god maybe even me i always knew percy would be powerful from the moment i first laid eyes i will treasure that moMENT

 

flashback

i was peeking outside the window of my beloved sally she was patiently trying to baby percy to sleep but he just kept crying .But soon after a few moments percy finally went to sleep and sally stood there watching him sleep for a while she looked so beautiful 'no stop it.Stop it ' stopping myself from going in and talking to sally but i knew i didn't have much time before the monsters sense my aura and attack my lover and my son or even worse zeus or maybe even hades would discover them ad kill right in front of me 'no stop that poseidon don't think like that nothing is going to happen to them ' i came here for one reason and one reason only and that is to see my son. Once sally was asleep i crept into a small room and found a small crib in the middle of it , and there sleeping soundly like an angel is my precious little baby boy . As if sensing another presence in the room percy opened his only to reveal his perfect sea green eyes so identical to mine that i couldn't help but smile . Percy looked at me and rambled radom baby noises as if trying to say something to me ,and then after saying a bunch of cute baby nonsense i could not hold back my laughter then percy placed his small hands to my cheek and said "dada''while giggling and my heart just melted and in that i swore i would protect percy and help him as much as i can if he is the child of the prophecy to be honest i wanted to take percy away to atlantis and raise him and protect him but i knew that i had to let him live a normal life before he had to face the dangers of being a demigod i had to let him go even though it hurts me to see him get hurt it's a part of life and he has to go through that

"yes little one i'm your dada and even though i will not alwys be beside i want you to know that daddy love you " percy looked at me smiling ,oh that smile i will never forget .  
daddy...daddy...daddy hee hee gaga aahhh" percy (baby)replied poseidon laughed oh how he loved percy

"you will be a strong hero i i know it and i will guide you and help you as much as i can.

lightning and thunder started to emerge poseidon had to leave soon

"goodbye my son .I love you so much we will meet again soon i promise and no matter what happens you are a true son of the sea god .I you son"

"lub you daddy gah haha percy said touching poseidon's face

poseidon let the tears fall freely he did not want to leave , neither did percy want his dad to leave but he must

poseidon cradled percy and rocked him to sleep and soon exhaustion won over

percy 's littlebaby brain , and poseidon put him back into his crib tucked him in carefully .

for percy,for percy for percy he kept saying over and over again mustering enough forced will to leave . He summoned the mist to teleport away and he was gone

percy sensing his father was gone and started screaming and crying . Sally burst into the room checking for monsters none just her son crying

"daddy .... daddy... daddy i want daddy ahhhhhahhhh:( :c percy shouted and cried

sally was shocked and she knew poseidon was here sall calmed her son down until he fell asleep again and she went to sleep herself smiling and said ' the sea does not like to be restrained ,oh poseidon " and fell asleep poseidon heard this and smiled and said 'goodbye sally " and mist traveled back to atlantis

END OF FLASHBACK

present day(still poseidon pov)

i would always remmember that day i looked at percy and then at the fish and smiled and mentally commanded them to go to percy and they followed they started swimming towards his fishing line and percy looked at me i just smiled and winked at him he smiled back then something was pulling on his line something really big me and percy combined our powers and willed the ocean to lift the fish and in a big splash a big fish popped up and they weighed it" 22 pounds wow that is a biggie and the winner is percy jackson" percy got up adn  got his award "speach " one of the fishermen were shouting

"oh ok well thanks! actually i never would have won this if it wasn't for my dad. So dad this is for you .You the coolest dad ever " percy said sincerely and ran down the stage and gave me a hug and everybody clapped and i honestly this was the best day of my life

"i love you son " i said from the bottom of my heart

"i love you to dad " percy said while we were still hugging

"and in addition you also win a all expense paid trip to fiji on a luxury cruise and a  room for two at the POSEIDON UNDERSEA RESORT (authors note : i know it's a bit of an exaggeration but please just go with it )

"no way when do we leave "

"tomorrow" wow i should go on vacation with my son more

"dad come on pls your not suppose to be back at ol-i mean work til next week it's only 3 days

and it's only day one of 'family bonding week' so please dad

oh how can i say no to my son oh ha ha ha ha zeus is going to hate this

"ok i'm in percy"

TO BE CONTINUED

PART 2 COMING UP SOON

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you guys like it well i really don't know what to do when you like a story i'm seriously NEW here guys and thanks again


End file.
